Hide deep throats a valentines day rose
by ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Part of the 'Hide's Festive Deep Throating Adventures Ft Kaneki' and I only own this plot lmao.


This morning when Kaneki woke up he realized more than ever he had woken up single. This would be due to the fact that the day was Valentine's Day, a day traditionally spent with lovers. So how in the he'll did he end up like this? With his best friend Hide squirming beneath him with his mouth open, once again ready for Kaneki to shove something that should not be going down his throat whole down his throat.

*2 Hours Earlier*

Kaneki had just woken up, he had dreamed of Rize again. She taunted him, mocked him, laughed at how alone he was on 'Such a romantic day Kaneki~!' He had woken up in a cold sweat, remembering the events that had lead to him becoming a half ghoul. 'Perhaps if Rize hadn't been a ghoul we may have been together today?'

"Not likely." Kaneki mumbles. He was a squeamish little bookworm as a human and now he's just a squeamish little cannibal bookworm with added tentacles for extra unfuckableness.

He sighs, not particularly feeling that any enjoyment will come from this day he turns his TV on and sits on the edge of the bed. The news is celebrating too. One news teller is talking of her husband and what he brought for her while on the bottom of the screen scrolls horizontally ' Upcoming: "I married a ghoul and didn't know until 10 years later!"'

Just as Kaneki's about to smash the TV in frustration his phone rings. The caller ID warns him it's Hide. A sinking feeling speeds in Kaneki's gut and hesitantly the black haired ghoul opens his phone.

"Kaneki~!" hide yipps over speakerphone. "Come spend the day with me. I mean we both don't have dates and all so we can make this Valentine's Day, Broentin's Day."

"Broentin's?"

"Hey man you try to come up with a word on the spot like that!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be over in an hour."

An hour ended up taking 2.

*10 minutes before current time*

Kaneki knocked on Hide's dorm door only to have the blond open the door and beam at him half way through.

"Kaneki~" Hide cries, jumping on his friend and hugging him in a totally no homo way bro. Hide rubs up against him (still not gay) as if trying to scent the poor half ghoul (but that wouldn't happen because a. Not gay and b. That's a totally non human thing to do and only animals and other ghouls would be able to smell Hide on Kaneki) before he finally releases his death grip on Kaneki.

"Come on in." Hide steps to the side as Kaneki passes through. He dumps his keys on the bench and his coat over the lounge before turning to Hide.

"So now that I'm here what should we do? Cause I was thinking that there's a good chance that a romcom marathon is happening on some channel or somet-" Kaneki's cut off by an aluminum foiled rose being shoved in his face by a beaming Hide. He can feel both the cool air drifting off the aluminum and the warmth from Hide's hand being so close to his face.  
"Hide I-I-" 'I don't know what to say.'

"Shove it down my throat Kaneki."

"This is just so unexpe- WHAT!?"

"Shove it down my throat," Hide innocently repeats as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I've been wanting to try this out again to see if it wasn't a fluke. Would you _pleeeeeease_ help me?" Hide's flashing Kaneki his large, golden puppy dog eyes and Kaneki is powerless to resist.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Hide fist pumps the air before turning his attentions back to his friend who is glaring at the chocolate rose.

"So back in the bed again?"

"Yeah... I guess."

Hide shuffles over to his bed before falling down on it. Kaneki hesitantly begins to follow. He sits himself atop of Hide, a mimic of the last time he shoved something down Hide's throat.

Kaneki pries Hide's fingers away from the chocolate rose, Hide is trembling and Kaneki asks if he really wants to continue with this.

"O-of course I do! Why else would I ask you to do this?" Kaneki nods and begins to unwrap the foil from the treat. As if a master at this already he tilts Hides Head back and orders him to open his mouth wide so Hide is just at the right angle that the rose will slide in easier. Kaneki takes a moment to consider which end should go in first, before deciding that the stem should go first for safety reasons.

"This thing will melt if you lick it like you did last time. We have do do this quick." Hide shoots an understanding look and Kaneki is quickly easing the stem into this mouth and the tip of his throat.

' _Hide is amazingly relaxed for a man who is currently deep throating chocolate._ ' Kaneki thinks to himself. Hide has a peaceful face despite the small drop of saliva pooling in the corner of his mouth. ' _It's almost as if feeling a long length down his throat calms him._ '

Before he's even realized it, the tips of Kaneki's fingers were brushing the back of Hide's throat. A memory of the last time he helped Hide deep throat an item crossed his mind. _"_ _Kaneki, lets see if I can take your entire arm down my throat."_

Kaneki roughly pulls his arm (and consequently the rose) out form Hide's mouth. The sudden loss and movement causing Hide to enter a coughing fit.

"Oh shi-" Kaneki is helping Hide to sit up and patting the human's back. "Are you okay? Can I get you anything? Water? Juice?"

"I-I'm fi-" Cough. Cough. "Fine. Just give me a sec to catch my breath yea?" Kaneki nods back and looks to the slimy, slightly melting, chocolate rose in his hand. He moves to throw it out before Hide is grasping at Kaneki's wrist and pulling the rose's stem into his mouth halfway before biting it off while looking directly into Kaneki's eyes and moaning.

" _Delicious._ "

 _ **Well shit**_.


End file.
